Star Eds
Star Eds is a fan fiction made by family guy rocks it is the ed edd n eddy version off starfox64 there are several planets surrounding the star system off peach creek every area off peach creek is a planet the cul da sac,the lane,the playground,the consturction site,the junkyard,sector 2 the factory,sub z down town peach creek,the trailer park, and lastley venom a planet that is desolite and dense and has no life all 10 off those areas are planents. planents cul da sacnia (the cul da sacs planet) the lane planent the play ground planent the creeka planent the junkyard planent sector 2 the consturction site venom a deadley planet park n flush the trailer planet plot the evil doctor androne threatend the peach creek system and sub zero so genreal pikalo banished him to venom a barren wasted land that was belived to be un liveable.When starnge readings occured general pike sent the original star eds team to venom shawn mc could jonny peppey and fat ma.Fat ma betrayed shawn mc cloud and jonny peppey to android shawn is captured and killed.Jonny peppey escapes and returns to cul da sacinia. years later android invades peach creekand genreal pike sends the new star eds team eddy fox mc cloud jonny peppey ed falco and edd slippey the toadto stop the peach creek wars. 'star eds team ' Eddy fox mc cloud eddy is the star eds version off star fox his brother legendary star fighter shawn mc cloud was killed eddy is the leader off the star eds team which makes up of his friends ed falco ed and double d slippey the toad and jonny peppey and plank.Eddy flys a retro van star fighter all off the members off the star eds use the retro van starfighters which is the retro van from ed edd n eddy exsept with lassers and its a ship.Eddys main enemie is lee wolf kanker and the star kankers. [[Ed| Ed falco]] is the star eds version off captian falcon and is star eddys best friend he is part off the star eds team edd nicknamed double d slippey the toad is the star eds version off slipey and is friends with ed falco and star eddy and is a member off the star eds team. jonny peppey is the star eds version off peppey jonny still has plank in this series he is a member off the star eds. [[plank|'plank']] still buddeys with jonny peppey jonny talks to him in the retro van star ship 'star kankers team' lee wolf kanker leader off the star kankers team is star eddys eneimie and trys to kiss him but star eddy hates her is the counter part off wolf. marie leon kanker kanker member off the star kankers team is the countrer part off leon from star wolfs team. may okionny kanker member off the star kanker team is the counter part off oikonny from the star wolf team exsept shes a girl. [[Fat ma|'Fat ma']] the counter part off pigma he used to be a legendary member off the star eds before he became bad and hilped genreal andorid. 'other characters' shawn mc cloud eddys brother he was killed '''general pike '''general off peach creeks star fleet '''dr android '''evil doctor who invaded the peach creek star system star ships Retro van star fighter the retro van star ship is the star eds ship it looks just like the retro van exsept it fires lassers and is a star ship. the trailer fighter a trailer park star ship that fires lassers. underwater retro van a retro van that can go under water. Category:Crossovers